The Girl That Almost Got Away
by crazi-prodigy
Summary: AU T/R fic mainly he's back from miltary school and Rory's finally realized she likes him. And what happens after. This story is on a hitaus for a while due to my need get the kinks out of it when I get the chance.
1. Homecoming

The Girl That Almost Got Away  
  
By Charmed-Chick  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story they all belong to WB and it's affiliates.  
  
Triton DuGrey waited patiently by her locker. Every day at military school all he could think of was her. It was what had kept him alive in that hellhole. He couldn't wait to see her. As soon as he got back he'd asked around and found out that she had broken up with Dean. Yes now was his chance nothing was in the way this time. He was going to win Rory Gilmore's heart if it was the last thing he did.  
  
And here she comes now! His dear sweet "Mary". Not strutting her stuff like most girls. She walked down the hallway unaware of the mindless banter of her peers. She was unique as they come. As she came up to her locker Triton was ready with a "Hey Mary" surprised she looked up. He saw that beautiful face he'd been dreaming about for so long. But it was not the happy face he remembered. It was a tear-stained sad face that only perked up a little upon seeing him.  
  
"What's wrong Mary aren't you happy to see me back"  
  
He was surprised when she fell into his arms sobbing. This was the girl of his dreams. Who normally hated him. Now he had her trapped in his arms sobbing loudly. He was beginning to get stares. He didn't know what to do. Slowly he stroked her hair trying to sooth her. But not exactly knowing what to do. Luckily the bell for the next class rung and as students hurried to make their next class and slowly the two were left alone. Tristan slumped to the floor with Rory still sobbing a way. He had no idea what about. Slowly after about 10 minutes she stopped.  
  
" Rory, What happen?"  
  
Sniffling she replied slowly.  
  
"Aint a girl allowed to miss you?"  
  
"Yeah well there's got to be more to it then that because you were crying before you saw me."  
  
"Well It was a lotta things over time that like the bubbled over and I finally just needed to cry about it."  
  
"I broke up with Dean "  
  
"I heard" muttered Tristan.  
  
"Well then it was sort of a mutual agreement he had found another girl and well I…I couldn't stop thinking about…. You"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I'll talk about that in a minute first I have to explain the other reasons I was crying."  
  
"Ok, I guess I can wait!!!!" He smiled at her. She nodded and gave him a weak smile as she continued.  
  
" Then I tried for the longest time to talk your father into letting you come home. Do you know how hard it is to talk to that man? I mean no offense but you must have done a lot of bad things when you were young. Why are you laughing it isn't funny!!!!"  
  
"Oh yes it is, I gave up fighting with him years ago, That is so cute of you going to my defense."  
  
"Oh, Well it sure took a lot of time. I'm the reason your home after constant pleading and begging and saying how you had learned from your mistakes and that stuff."  
  
" Oh that is the sweets thing I'm going to have to make it up to you sometime."  
  
"Oh I'll definitely let you make it up to me. Well you are sort of right now."  
  
" You want continue the story? You don't have to."  
  
" No, I want to continue if I tell anyone all of it I definitely want it to be you."  
  
" A couple of weeks ago my grandpa, you met him didn't you"  
  
" Yea I did he was a nice old guy"  
  
"Well, he got a couple of months ago he got really sick and the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him for like a really long time my grandmother had every imaginable specialist in to see him. Finally about a month ago they figured out that he had a tumor that was destroying his lungs. They removed it and he was in remission but he got the simple flu yesterday and was taking to the hospital this morrring my mom jjussst called me he died just like that after a big illness he died of the simple flu."  
  
"Well cancer and tumor patients have a really bad immune system afterwards because of the pills they take. I know that doesn't help but its true. Ror its ok calm down." She had burst into tears again.  
  
"I feel so lost Tristan Mom has Luke I used to have Dean but now I feel alone Tristan I need you. You're the only one at this school whose ever cared the least bit about me."  
  
"Rory, You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I'm going to be there for you threw thick and thin you need me I'm there"  
  
"Thanks Tristan, I really like "like" you"  
  
"I like you to Rory, I was wondering would you cry if I kissed you"  
  
"I don't know I guess you'll just have to try."  
  
"Yea I guess I will" And with that Tristan laid his lips softly on her lips and she responded with a deep passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
AN: That's all for now I so busy right now to add more But please r/r to tell me if you like it. I will add more as soon as possible if people like it. 


	2. At School

At school  
  
By Charmed-Chick  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters all belong to WB and it's affiliates  
  
"That was nice" muttered Tristan as they broke apart.  
  
"Yea it was really nice," said Rory breaking the first real smile all day.  
  
Tristan smile grew wider thinking he had cheered her up. They just sat there for awhile in the hallway on the floor. Finally, Tristan spoke,  
  
" Let's skip next period and go sit in the library where it's quiet because people are going to be coming out of class soon."  
  
"Sure, But you don't mind missing class for me." She asked him as he pulled her to her feet and they began to walk.  
  
"Hey it's my first day back they can't get too mad at me."  
  
" Now your father will never believe me again I said you had changed your ways."  
  
"Do you want me to go to class and leave you alone I will if you want."  
  
"No I don't want you to go" She grabbed his arm. "But I also don't want you to be sent back to military school either."  
  
" I promise that after today I'll be extra good in school" He put his arm around her shoulders and she placed her head on his chest.  
  
"Good, I'm glad. I'm also glad your back cause I really need someone right now. They reached the library and sat down on one of the many couches.  
  
"Like I said I'm here for you when ever you need me."  
  
Rory curled up in his lap.  
  
" I'm so tired I haven't slept in days cause of Grandpa"  
  
"Hey, We've got time to kill just curl up on this comfy couch in my lap and take a nap before class in..." He looks at his watch. "30 minutes"  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Nah go head we have plenty of time to talk later"  
  
"Promise you won't leave me."  
  
"Promise, Now just close your eyes forget everything that's happen and just go to sleep"  
  
"Tristan your such a good friend I can't believe we every used to be enemies Thank yo...."  
  
Rory never finished that word because she dozed off in Tristan's lap. Tristan watched her sleep while he slowly ran his fingers through her hair. He couldn't believe it they were now good friends and he could only hope by the end after she mourned her grandfather that it might be something more. Time passed and Tristan continued to sit there run his fingers through her hair. Until Madeline and Louise came up to talk to him.  
  
"Hey your back!!!" They called to him from across the library. He motioned for them to be quiet as they came up to him  
  
"Yeah" He whispered "Pops decided I had changed my ways"  
  
"What's wrong with Rory?? I saw her crying in the hallway earlier but I lost her in the crowd" said Louise.  
  
"Her grandfather passed away this morning."  
  
" Oh that sucks but I thought they got rid of the tumor."  
  
"Yeah they did but he got the flu and tumor patients don't have good immune systems because of the medicines they take and he died this morning"  
  
"Tell Rory we're sorry but we got to run if were going to make next class."  
  
"Ok I will Bye"  
  
"They waved as they walked away. Tristan looked down at Rory he knew that it was time to wake her but she looked so peaceful the best she had looked all day. The bell rang. They had 2 minutes to get to class. Luckily at that monument Rory woke.  
  
"Was that the bell?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Yep I was just going to wake you."  
  
She smiled up at him. "We better go."  
  
"Yea let's"  
  
They stood up and walked hand and hand down the hallway arriving at class just as the bell rang.  
  
"Glad you could make Miss Gilmore and Mr. DuGrey." Said Mr., Medina "Please take your seats."  
  
They sat down quickly. But then there was an announcement over the loudspeaker to make them get back up again.  
  
"Would Rory Gilmore report to the front office please."  
  
Rory rose from her desk. Tristan looked at her and realized she wanted him to come with her so he rose. They walked to Mr., Medina's desk.  
  
"You may go Miss Gilmore but I don't see why you're up. Mr. DuGrey they didn't call you." Rory left looking longingly at Tristan.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom I'm not feeling good."  
  
" Haa Sure you aren't feeling well I'll let you go anyway I know what's going on with Rory's family so go catch up with her."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Medina" Tristan ran to catch up. Sneaking up behind her and scaring her.  
  
"Aaaah what'd you do that for."  
  
"For fun any idea why they want you in the office."  
  
"Don't know we'll find out' Rory said as they reached the office. To find her grandmother sitting there crying.  
  
"Hey Grandma what are you doing here."  
  
"Rory your mother went to pick up your father at the airport for the funeral"  
  
"Yeah she said she was doing that this afternoon I can't wait to see him so why are you crying"  
  
"Well on the way home the car was hit head on by another car that swerved into the lane.... Rory are you alright."  
  
Rory had collapsed in Tristan's arms.  
  
A/N Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!! What happens next.??? I'll update as soon as I can or when I come up with what I'm going to do for the next segment. Please R/R I love all the feedback I've received already it motivates me to spend the time to upload segments. 


	3. Author Note

A/N: I'm sorry but my school has been giving us tons of work and I haven't been able to update my story. I'm on spring break now so hopefully I'll be able to get up one segment or maybe two this week. I apologize for it taking so long and I promise I will have at least one segment this week and more real soon!!! Thanks!!!! And please continue to r/r. 


	4. Dreams

A/N Sorry again for not updating sooner my life's been ruff with lots of work and other life junk but I won't bore you with my life. Considering reviews which I totally adore bad or good you all have been great though some of you have some freaky things go on. I would never kill off Lorelei or anyone else in the story I just needed a cliffhanger ending. Lorelei is one of the best characters in Gilmore Girls I'd never take her out. So for those people out there I do not have an obsession with killing people off. Well continue to review and even flame me if you have to.  
  
Disclaimer: Already been stated in earlier chapters. I don't own any of the characters WB does.  
  
  
  
1 The Girl Who Almost Got Away  
  
Chapter 3 Dreams  
  
By Charmed-Chick  
  
  
  
" She didn't even let me mention the fact that her parents are fine," Emily Gilmore said dramatically as Rory swooned into Tristan's arms. Tristan was shocked at Emily's behavior you never told someone bad things without first telling them everyone was all right otherwise people get scared. But of course the rich do things differently he should no he was supposedly one of them.  
  
" Mrs. Gilmore we better get Rory to the nurse."  
  
" Oh yes of course, I'll get someone to get her. "  
  
She started to go to the secretary's desk.  
  
" I think it might be quicker if I just carry her there." With that Tristan scooped Rory up off the ground.  
  
"Don't you think we should wait for somebody."  
  
" No it'll be fine. It's quicker this way."  
  
" If you say so, I can not believe Rory fainted though it probably would have been better if I had told her that her mother was fine first before talking about the accident but still I think fainted was a little much."  
  
"Let's just hope she's all right."  
  
"Yes of course that's what's most important "  
  
They finally arrived at the nurse's office. The nurse took Rory into the back and Tristan and Emily sat down to wait.  
  
"I do hope she's alright"  
  
" I definitely think Rory will be fine. She was just shocked that definitely wasn't the best way to handle telling her about the accident."  
  
" Young man either way Rory overreacted about it."  
  
Tristan just stared at her in shock.  
  
" Mrs. Gilmore, Rory didn't overreact at all. She's been under loads of stress with school and then your husband's death and her breakup with Dean though she wouldn't tell me seemed quite horribly. She probably had was like a stress attack or something it was a really big thing for her."  
  
Emily Gilmore was shocked and amazed that a young man of class and standing had just sat there and yelled at her and a Dugrey at that. But before she was able to respond the nurse appeared. Tristan jumped to his feet almost ready to salute.  
  
"How is she is she going to be ok?" Tristan and Emily asked at the same time.  
  
"Rory's going to be fine. She's a bit shocked I think she may have had a anxiety attack so she should be checked by her doctor in a couple of days to make sure she's alright. But other than that Rory should be fine."  
  
"Can we see her." Asked Tristan hopefully.  
  
" Your Tristan right" He nodded. " Go on in she's asleep but she's been yelling out your name so you better see if you can calm her down. Mrs. Gilmore If you'd like to wait Rory should be out in a few minutes"  
  
" I don't understand why I can't see my granddaughter right now and he can."  
  
Tristan didn't listen to the rest of the conversation he knew the nurse would take care of it and that the reason Mrs. Gilmore couldn't see Rory right now is because Rory would get stressed out with her grandmother around nagging. He knew the nurse would take care or it so Tristan went to see Rory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory heard those shocking words "Rory, your mother had a car accident." It was just too much after everything that had happen, she just collapsed. Luckily Tristan had been behind her and caught her quickly. She had only fainted for a few seconds and regained consciousness as Tristan carried her. But instead of listening to her grandmother and Tristan talk Rory was so comfortable in Tristan's arms that she fell asleep. Her last thought before she fell into a fitful sleep was how safe she felt in Tristan's arms the safest she'd felt in a really long time ever since Dean Dean Dea…….  
  
Rory's fitful sleep was full of memories of Dean and her breakup. She hadn't told Tristan the whole story because it was much much worse and she hadn't wanted to talk about it. Dean……. It had been a lovely day Rory and Lorelei were having their afternoon begging.  
  
"Oh please Lukey Luke you don't want my daughter and me to die an ugly death because you gave us no coffee and left us to die a horrible death without coffee."  
  
Dean came up behind Rory.  
  
"Hey Dean, you're off work early!!! What happen did Taylor burn down the market." Asked Lorelei grinning. Dean ignored the comment.  
  
" Rory, Taylor let me off early. So I was wondering if we could take a walk cause we need to talk."  
  
" Sure Dean, Mom I'll see you back at the house later. "  
  
Lorelei nodded still engrossed in fighting with Luke.  
  
"Come on, Luke now I'm all alone you know that you want to give me coffee. " Luke shook his head. " If you don't I'll whine and get rid of all your customers. "  
  
"Fine, Just be quiet and drink your coffee" Luke placed a giant cup of coffee down on the counter. Lorelei grinned wickedly. " See Rory, You just have to leave and he gives me coffee. I'm not bringing you with me because then I'll get coffee."  
  
" Ok Mom say what you want me and Dean are going now as I said before I'll see you at home later."  
  
" Have fun." The two teens walk out of the diner and to a side street with a bench that Dean promptly sat down on.  
  
"What do we need to talk about D…"  
  
Rory was cut off because as she sat down Dean started kissing her hard and deep which was fine with her. Until he started to undo her shirt did she get slightly scared. She just kept pushing his hands away. She had enough when he unzipped his pants and brought out his dick.  
  
" Dean, What the f*** do you think your doing?"  
  
" Well, Your not letting me in to your shirt, so you can give a blow- job instead. "  
  
" No freaking way. There is no way I'm touching your dick right now and most likely never. I've told you a hundred times I wont."  
  
" Fine, that's it our relationship is over. I thought you'd give in eventually but you haven't. Luckily I have other girls giving it to me or I would have given up on you a long time ago. I thought after you finally said "I love you" you'd give out."  
  
" You are so disgusting you never deserved anything I gave you Dean."  
  
" I think you've been getting it somewhere else too. Who is it Rory?"  
  
" There's no one else. I'm not obsessed with sex like you seem to be. I truly was in love with you until you started acting like this."  
  
" Is it Jess… No… to stupid I bet it's one of those rich guys at Chilton who only want to get down girl's pants'  
  
" Look whose talking!"  
  
" I know who it is it's that dip shit Tristan"  
  
" I haven't seen Tristan in months"  
  
" Well, then what have you been doing with him by phone, or Internet."  
  
" No, not at all I haven't been in contact since he left. Besides we were just friends" Rory yelled at Dean."  
  
" Don't lie to me you little whore."  
  
He started to attack her but luckily Jess had seen them arguing in the side street on his way to Luke's and came to Rory's rescue.  
  
" Get off her you asshole."  
  
" Don't tell me how to handle my girl"  
  
" I'm not the one who is abusing people am I; Rory go to the diner and get Luke." Rory started to run off but Dean grabbed her.  
  
" You ain't going anywhere yet whore I'm not finished with you. And instead of yelling for Jess like she had actually done She called  
  
" Tristan, Tristan help me save me"  
  
She slowly woke sweaty all over as someone held her tightly.  
  
"I'm here Rory, It was all a bad dream"  
  
She hugged him tightly and began to cry.  
  
" It was all so scary Tris. It was exactly what happen but instead I was calling for you."  
  
" What are you talking about calm down and explain."  
  
So slowly and haltingly she told him about what truly happen with Dean.  
  
" And the worst part is I constantly relieve it in dreams but this is the first time I've called out your name in it."  
  
" I don't know what to say……"  
  
" Tristan just hold me I'm so scared."  
  
" Hey, Hey don't worry I swear that Dean will never lay another finger on you again. Oh and you might want to know that your parents are fine just with like a broken body part or something."  
  
"Oh that's good. I had completely forgotten about it with the dream but I guess Grandma and I should be going to the hospital. " She trembled as she said that. The last time she had being to the hospital was with her grandpa before his death. It still shocked her to think about it, relieve those memories, all those days sitting in the hospital with hospital food night and day and only for Grandpa to up and die this morning. She couldn't bear going to a hospital right now. She associated it now with death and dying. So much she began to weep in Tristan's arms.  
  
" Hey we don't have to leave yet calm down Rory it's not a big deal I just told you they were fine."  
  
She just wept louder. "Hey" Tristan said kissing away her tears.  
  
" Hey calm down and tell me what's wrong." Slowly sniffling she stopped crying. " I … associate everything to do with the hospital right now with death. In the last few months I have spent many days in the hospital for Grandpa and having him up and died this morning. It feels like entering.. It's like a death zone."  
  
" Hey I'm sure your mom doesn't want you to experience it just yet so how bout we call her and I bet she wouldn't be to upset if you don't come with your grandmother and I just take you home."  
  
Rory perked up a bit. " Will you call her for me" She handed him her cell with the number already dialed.  
  
" I guess I could."  
  
Tristan hit send and it was answered on the second ring.  
  
" Hello, daughter of mine. Why haven't you come visited your father and me. It's truly getting old annoying the nurses. There is after all only so much you can do to them."  
  
" As much as that sounds hilarious. This is Tristan Dugrey not Rory I'm a friend of hers from Chilton."  
  
" She has no friends at Chilton. And why are you on her cell phone."  
  
" Yes she does have friends here. The reason I'm talking to you instead of Rory is because she has had a traumatic experience. I was being nice but now I'll just let her talk to you."  
  
Stunned Lorelei didn't speak then she heard Rory come on.  
  
" Hi Mom"  
  
" Was that Bible Boy?"  
  
Rory laughed " Yes, We're friends"  
  
" Since when?"  
  
" I'll tell you another day I have to talk to you about something."  
  
Tristan motioned to Rory that he was going out but would be back. He went to talk to Mrs. Gilmore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily Gilmore rushed froward as Tristan came out of the nurse's office.  
  
" How is she?"  
  
" I suspect she'll be fine. She's just a bit shook up and confused. She's talking to her mom right now." Tristan plodded down in a chair to wait. But Mrs. Gilmore wasn't done yet.  
  
"If she's alright we could have just gone to the hospital to see her mother."  
  
" No, See Rory doesn't want anything to do with hospital right now. She just can't deal with it right now. So she's asking her mom if I can't give her a ride home and you'll meet them at the hospital to give them a ride home."  
  
" Well I guess that's alright. If Lorelei aggress."  
  
Just then Rory appeared and her grandmother rushed over with Tristan following close on her heels.  
  
" Hey, How you doing? " Tristan asked as they came up to her and Tristan wrapped an arm around Rory and she snuggled in close, though she did hand the cell to her grandmother first.  
  
" She wants to talk to you Grandma, then Tristan."  
  
" Ok, Dear. Rory why don't you sit down, we don't want you to faint again. Lorelei…. Ok …yes…. Uhh" She walked out of earshot of them as Rory and Tristan sat down. Rory curled as close as she could get into Tristan and yawned loudly.  
  
" Hey, sleepyhead take a nap if you want your Grandma seems like she could be a while. "  
  
" You sure I mean it wouldn't be very comfy for you."  
  
" Hey, It's cool."  
  
" Ok zzzzzz"  
  
Tristan laughed at the beautiful brunette who had filled his mind for so long. He hadn't realized how happy he was until he just sat there running his hands through the hair of the girl he loved so much. He knew then that he'd do anything in his power to protect this girl, love her, and help her be happy again. For starters they better get her on home. If only Mrs. Gilmore would hurry up and get off the phone. Oh well, It was time to wait. Rory Rory, Tristan couldn't believe the girl so strong….. Caring, the perfect girl. Tristan slowly fell asleep visions of Rory dancing in his head.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this. Please r/r. I hope to have another update by the end of the week. It all depends on two things. One, How much time I have this week which should be more then usual school's out now. The second is you the reader. If I get let say ten more good reviews I'll have the new update up as soon as it's done. But it all depends on time and you the reader. What's it going be? 


	5. Times Gone By

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Glad to see I got some more reviews. Even if some of them were not very nice but hey I'm still happy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As always I only own the story line not the characters or anything else. All the rest belongs to the WB and it's affiliates  
  
  
  
The Girl That Almost Got Away  
  
Chapter 4: Times Gone By By Charmed-Chick  
  
" Tristan, Wake up. Come on dear wake up." Tristan woke to Mrs. Gilmore tapping him lightly. He started to move to get up. But then he felt a lump on his stomach and remembered that Rory was sleeping there and so did Mrs. Gilmore. " Shh, You had better not move to much until your ready to leave. The more sleep she can get the better. By the way Lorelei wants to talk to you now. I'm going to head out to the hospital now. Tell Rory I'll see her at the funeral. Will I see you there?" " I definatly will be there. He was a great man." "Yes, Yes he was. I'll say ta ta for now. It's not good to keep Lorelei waiting," She handed him the cell phone and left. Tristan shifted himself a bit so he could handle the phone better. Rory yawned loudly and curled closer to him. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up and put the phone to his ear and whispered into the phone. "Hello, Lorelei, We need to speak quietly Rory is asleep on my lap." " That's fine with me. Both Rory and her grandmother have said you are being the perfect gentleman. You also seem to care a lot for her. That's great. But I've known your type of guy you're a bad boy and as much as I want you to not be friends with my daughter I am not my mother I let Rory decide things for herself. She likes you a lot. So no funning stuff mister don't break her heart or trust. She told me that she told you about her nasty breakup with Dean. She can't handle and other troubles. If you do anything to hurt her you'll have me to answer to. I'll hunt you down and cut you into tiny pieces." In the background Christopher is heard saying: "She will mister. Don't think she won't" A little scared but not about to let her stop him Tristan said. " Don't you worry Lorelei. I'm not going to do anything to lose Rory when I've worked so hard for this moment I love her Lorelei I always have since the monment I saw her. I'm not going to ruin the first chance I have with her. Besides I've turned around my bad boy ways. The only reason for those ways anyway it was only to get Rory's attention. You don't have to worry about me Lorelei." "Well, that's good to hear cause Rory is in great need of love right now. I have to go Tristan Christopher's yelling about something. But I want you to stay with Rory tell we get home. I want to meet you and I don't like Rory being alone. "Sure thing" "Lorelei help me" could be heard in the background. "I got to go. Chris is having many problems with his cast. See you when we get home. " "Bye" Tristan looked down at Rory he so did not want to wake her but she had to get her stuff. He thought for a moment. Then he lifts Rory into his arms and walked in the direction of her locker. Once they arrived he helped her to her feet. She was half-awake by now. "Rory, You have to open your locker. " Slowly Rory did. She told him which books, she needed for the weekend and he loaded them into her backpack. " Ok Rory, I can either help you to my car and then get my stuff after or you can find your way to the car and I'll get my stuff." " Hey just tell me where your car is and I'll get there why you get your stuff. " " Ok" They started towards the front doors so Tristan could point out his car. But Rory's feet crumbled underneath her. "Oh, I don't think you'll make it without me. How bout you sit down here I'll go get my stuff. Then I'll help you to the car. " "Ok" Tristan turned to go. "Tris," He turned around. "Yea" " Thanks" "For what" "Everything" "Your welcome." He walked off. Rory turned to look into the parking lot. She passed the time trying to figure out which one was Tristan's car. It was probably the black jag. She heard someone approaching thinking it was Tristan she turned to get up. But instead it was Paris and she didn't look very happy. 'What do you want Paris I really don't have the energy for you right now. Did I miss a deadline or something?" " Well, that would be a big problem if that was it but that's not it at all." " Well, whatever it is can you make it quick, I'm waiting for someone." " Oh of course, I bet Tristan can't wait to get you in his car and in your pants." " Is there anything remotely important for you to talk to me about? Because I don't have time to listen to you trash talk the only person whose been nice to me at Chilton. So if you have nothing important to talk to me about. Please leave me alone!" " Fine, I was trying to be nice and warn you about Tristan's ways. But I could careless what you do now go be his bitch, whore see if I care. I wouldn't be surprised if that boy was done with you in a week. He can't hold on to anyone." Rory tried to get up from the bench so she could get away from Paris, but like before her feet fell out underneath her and she fell to the ground. But she still had enough energy to yell at Paris. " Quit being jealous of me. Paris, I tried all I could to be friends with you. You won't have it. Tristan's the only one at the school whose ever been nice to me. He's being a great guy. I don't care what you say about him. We're friends and that's all I really care about right now. He's brought happiness to me when I haven't had happiness for quite a while. I had a nasty breakup with Dean last month. I've had to spend months in the hospital for my grandpa only for him to up and die this morning. Now my parents were in a car crash and I can't bear to see them because when I step into the halls of the hospital all I can see of it is death. Tris has been there for me. I'll forgive his past because I believe he can change and has. He's been a friend when I need it the most. So Paris don't be jealous of me. I'm jealous of you. You don't have any of these problems. I love to be you right now. Sure, I have Tristan's friendship but I'm sure he'd be friends with you if you stopped your constant mean exterior. " " I'm sorry Rory, It's just I see you as a friend of sorts as much as I don't like to admit it, and I don't want you getting hurt especially after all that's happen to you in the last couple months. " " Thanks, Paris that means a lot to me." " Your welcome." A few seconds later Rory asked. " Hey friend of mine," "Huh" " Think you could give me a hand back up there." Laughing Paris helped Rory up. " By the way," Paris said once they were both seated again. " Don't expect me letting up on you about deadlines and all now that we're friends and all. I still need to be a strong enforcer or I'll never be Valedictorian" " Wouldn't expect you to be any other way." The laughed and chatted until Tristan returned. " Hey Paris, Rory sorry it took me so long. I stopped by the classes we missed to collect homework." " That was nice of you. Can you stick it in my bag for me?" " Sure, We had better head out if we're going to stop at Starbucks and still beat your mother home." " Starbucks we're going to Starbucks? Not that I'm not happy to." " Yeah I thought you deserved a coffee break. But we got to hurry." " Ok, Bye Paris it was nice talking to you." " Yeah, Same to you. Rory, even though you may not want to believe it and I'm not pushing it or anything keep what I said in mind." " I will, See ya." " Bye Paris." Tristan said as he began to help Rory to her feet. They didn't make it very far because Rory's legs were still not with her and the fell out under her. " Hey Paris," Tristan called to the blonde because she had already headed off in the direction of the library. " Yeah Tristan," She turned around. " Think you could give us a hand to the car. I don't think Rory's going to make it to car without my help. I can't do that when I'm caring to backpacks as well. Could you happen to carry the bags so I can carry her and could you open the car for us?" " Tristan, I'm fine the nurse said I'd have my legs back by now." She tried to continue walking but faltered. " Think you might give us a hand Paris, It'll only take a minute," " Yeah sure, What can I do?" She walked over to the other two. " Here grab Rory's bag and my keys. I can carry my bag plus I'll pick up Rory. " " Ok sure you don't want me to carry your bag." "If you can handle it sure." " Hey, I'm strong" " Ok let's go Rory," Tristan handed Paris the bags and his keys. Then, he lifted Rory up into his arms. "Let's go," Paris started off towards Tristan's car huffing the two backpacks while Tristan followed behind caring Rory. " You know Tris I'm starting to get used to you carrying me around everywhere." She snuggled close into him laying her head on his shoulder. " Haa, as much as I enjoy carrying you. I'd eventually die from the weight." " Hey, Mister I'll get you for that." Instead of a slap which he had expected she kissed him soundly. Then while he was caught off guard and they were still kissing she smacked the back of his head. " I told you I'd get you." " Hey no fair." " Well who cares if its fair lover birds were at the car." Paris said as she placed their bags in the back of the Jag and opened the door and looked at them in disgust. Tristan and Rory laughed at her. "Thanks Paris, Cya Monday." Rory said as Tristan helped her into the car. " I'll probably be at your Grandpa's funeral. Sorry, about that. If I don't see you then I expect to see you at the Franklin meeting on time if not before." " Ok thanks again" Rory called through the window as they drove off. " Bye" Paris called. She got a wave from Tristan as they drove away. She truly hoped Rory would be ok. Then she turned and walked towards the library. She had plenty of research to do before the weekend. Paris walked away thinking about all the work she had. ****************** Meanwhile Tristan and Rory were en route to Stars Hollow having already stopped at the sacred Starbucks for a Mocha Venite Frappichino. For Rory and a Cappachino for Tristan. " Thank you Tristan God of Coffee, You have made my day" " Your welcome" " No, But truly Tristan thanks for being there for me. " " Hey that's what I'm here for." A couple seconds later. He flipped on the radio. The rest of the ride into Stars Hollow was spent in nice silence, just listening to the music. Tristan held Rory's hand until they arrived rubbing it softly. It was a very sweet monment for the two and if Tristan hadn't had to drive he probably would have kissed her. But instead they just sat in confortable silence tell they saw the Stars Hollow sign. Rory directed Tristan through the town towards her house. Tristan ran around to help Rory out. " I can get out by myself, I have legs." She jumped out of the car before he could help her. " One, I was trying to be a gentleman and second when you got in the car your legs weren't working. So I was planning on helping you." " Well, thanks for the planned help but my legs are fine now." He laughed at her as she waited patiently while he grabbed her stuff out of the back seat He shut the door flung her bag over his shoulder and walked towards her. She stretched out her hand to grip his and they walked towards her house. When the got to the house Rory went looking through her bag for a key and then unlocked the door. They both walked in. " Can you throw my bag in my room for me. It's that way" She pointed "Off the Kitchen" "Sure thing" He followed her into the kitchen and turned into her room. He dumped the bag off on a chair and took a look around the room. It was just how he imagined her type of room to be a giant bookshelf, books strewn all over the place, and work laid out on the desk. Just Rory's type of room he thought as he walked out of the room so homey. It was so different from his life. It made him want to be a part of her life more than anything else, he'd ever wanted and it was probably the hardest to get but he was trying his best to do it. As he walked out of the room he noticed a couple of framed pictures on her bedside table. He took a quick glance one was her and what looked to be an older image of her, her mother and a man he guessed to be her father, the next one was her and a Korean girl, her mother, and a red headed woman they were covered in flour. The last one was a surprise to him it was him and Rory during Shakespeare rehearsal before Bag boy had messed things up. They both had been laughing at something and Madeline had caught them right as they looked at each other. He had forgotten about the picture and was even more surprised that Rory had it. He'd have to get a copy of it from Madeline later. He put it down and shut the door. "Rory, " He walked through the house. "Where did you go Ror?" He walked back into the living room, which was now completely dark. But Tristan saw someone curled up on the couch. He walked over. " What are you doing sitting in the dark Ror?" ` " I was thinking (sniff) about ordering (sniff) a pizza for when mom gets home. What do you like (sniff) on your pizza?" He walked in front of her and knelt down to look into her face. " That's the first time I've seen someone cry over pizza selections before and how come you were doing it in the dark. Ror what's really the matter?" Tristan asked as he sat down next to her. Rory leaned in close to him laying her head on his chest. " I was just thinking about grandpa and all about his life and stuff I did with him." " I was also thinking about how horrible today it probably would have been the worst day of my life, I mean my grandpa died this morning and then I almost had a shock of a lifetime. I mean Tristan the way my grandma said it; it sounded like both my parents were dead. I would have been an orphan. Oh my gosh, my closest living relative would have been my grandma I would have had to live with her in her stuffy Hartford mansion. I just couldn't bare the idea of it. This is my life. I could never leave Stars Hollow for that. So I broke down. The darkness was the best place to hide from it all." " Calm down girl," He pulled her closer to him. "One those things didn't happen. So there's no use crying about them except maybe your grandpa, but we can save that for the funeral tomorrow. And if you were sad you should have come and found me so you weren't alone in your sadness it's always good to have a friend along to share the tears. Lastly, you can't say this is the worst day of your life I mean we sort of hooked up in a sense though we should have a talk about that at a later date after the funeral. I like you a lot as a friend and more." He kissed the top her head. " Hey, I like you too a lot and I didn't say it was my worst day ever I said it was almost the worst day ever. "Thanks for the talk it really helped." She gave him a peck on the cheek got up and said." So what about that pizza?" She said as she went hunting for the fun" " Cheese or Pineapple" " Never tried pineapple" " It's really good" " If you say so. Here it is" She found the phone and started to dial the number. "Well since mom probably won't be back tell late we'll just get it for ourselves. How bout a medium with half pineapple and half cheese with pepperonis and mushrooms. Is that ok?" " Yea sure. Then we both can try something new." Rory nodded then started talking into the phone. Tristan got up and went into the kitchen to get some water. Seeing the coffee machine, Tristan decided to make Rory some. She came in a few moments after he had started the machine, " You made coffee. Coffee God whom I love you are the greatest most magnificent man. You deserve a prize you know exactly how to make it into my heart." " Can I get a kiss as my prize please, please?" " With the Tristan beg how could I refuse." She walked over to where he sat. She sat down on his lap and looked into the gorgeous blue eyes and then kissed him long and hard. It was clearly a make out session but Rory broke it off suddenly with the click of the coffee machine. " As much as that's exactly what I needed and would love more of it. But coffee awaits." " Are you saying I'm going to have to improve my making out skills if I'm able to keep you away from your coffee." " Yea it can be a challenge for you. Right now it's a close second to my coffee." " Bring it on." Ding-Dong " Well Mr. Bring it on can you get the pizza. Then maybe we'll watch your favorite movie or another one." Laughing Tristan walked to the front door and pulled out his wallet. " How much?" " Fifteen Bucks" " Here" " Thanks Mister" He sat down on the couch. Rory came in a couple of minutes later with her coffee and one for him, also a movie. "What we watching?" " Either your Bring it on or Willy Wonka in The Chocolate Factory unless you want to go through all the others which could take forever." "Nah I guess we'll watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory but you got to save me from the Ompa Lompas they scare me." " I promise you'll be fine" She said laughing as she set the movie in and came to sit next to him. They ate and watched the movie and talked and joked casually once they had finish eating and they had paused the movie so they could clear their plates Tristan lay back on the couch and Rory curled up in front of him. "Protect me from the Ompa Lompas Rory their scary." "Don't worry Tristan they wont get you." Rory said laughing as Tristan pulled her in close as protection. He kissed the top of her head and then they turned back to the movie.  
  
******* Tristan woke to the sound of a doorbell ringing loudly. He turned towards the movie and realized he had fallen asleep and now it was over. He got up quietly slipping Rory off him and back on the couch. She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. He flicked off the TV and walked towards the door and opened it. He came face to face with what he guessed to be Lorelei Gilmore and Rory's father. " If I'm correct your Lorelei welcome home I'm Tristan. Shh be quiet Rory asleep on the couch." Tristan whispered " Wow, Rory's right you are cute and sweet don't worry we'll be quiet. This is Chris, Rory's Dad, the one with the arm in the sling. I've got a wrist cast. But really we did fine for such a bad crash. My Jeep's ruined but now it's an excuse for me to get a new car." They walked towards the kitchen as she talked. " Well at least your all right Mrs. Gilmore gave us quite a scare at school." " Aint my mother the drama queen" " Yeah well I had better be heading home it's late." " You're probably right but can you carry Rory into her room for me before you go. I would have Chris do it but with his arm I don't think it would work." " Sure," He walked back into the living room and scoops Rory up off the couch and walked back into the kitchen where Lorelei and Chris still sat bickering about coffee or something and in to Rory's room. He placed her softly on the bed and covered her with the blankets. He watched her sleeping peacefully for a minute before leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek and was getting ready to leave the room when he heard a soft voice calling him. " Tristan, Tris" " Yeah I'm right here Rory, " " Thanks for everything today." " Hey I was just being a friend " " You were more then a friend and I thank you." " Your welcome" " You're coming to the funeral tomorrow right?" " All be there" " Come to my grandma's at noon. Then you can ride in the limo with us to the funeral" " Ok, Now get some sleep you've had a long day and your going to have a long one tomorrow. I'll see you at noon. Good Night." " Night Tristan." He smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. He walked back into the kitchen to say his good byes. " Tristan we wanted to thank you for being there for Rory. She's been trough a lot and needs her friends more than ever." Said Chris when Tristan entered. " Hey, it was nothing I love her and I just want to protect her and help her." " You have loved her for a while haven't you?" asked Lorelei " Since the day I saw her. But enough about that I'll see you guys at the funeral." Lorelei started to get up. "Don't get up I'll see myself out." "Bye" "Cya" Tristan walked out the door. " He's a keeper Chris. He's a keeper" " Your right. But I never like letting go of my little girl. Look, what happen last time. Besides she's growing up real fast and I keep missing it. " " One the reason I said he's a keeper is because I can tell he really loves her and will never hurt her. I think it would kill him if anything were to happen to her. Second, don't get all soft and sad on me now. You could have stayed around more often," " Well, that might just change. But I'll save that news for another day. Let's go to bed. " " Oh come tell me. Please" " I'll tell you when I tell Rory after the funeral." "Please, Please, Please" Laughing Chris dragged Lorelei upstairs her still begging and pleading to know. " Good Night Lorelei" "Come on tell me" " Good Night" "You're so mean. " She started walking towards her room. " You know you love me." He said walking downstairs to the couch. "You know I don't" She called Christopher laughed until he fell asleep.  
  
A/n Hoped you liked it please review. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. 


End file.
